


Disappointment

by PhantomGrimalkin



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomGrimalkin/pseuds/PhantomGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds out that Clint is afraid of breaking up with him because of the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little bit. Had a really bad day and this came out, not meant to be the greatest thing. At all.

There were downsides of living in Stark Tower. Being forced to use an elevator that went too fast just because it wasn't worth it to climb 70+ stories to be able to leave, that was a big problem. The Avengers had their own private elevator, so the chances of Bruce being stuck in there with someone who couldn't handle the Hulk was drastically reduced, but it was still there. There was another problem in the way it was designed, the rooms were massive and too many didn't have proper doors, just opened out into the hallway. It made it easy to overhear things you didn't want to.

 

This wasn't a real danger of anyone hearing sensitive information, thanks to JARVIS, it more led to personal drama. Sometimes it helped things. Thor's booming voice reverberating down the corridor one of the times Jane was visiting helped avoid half the team walking in on the two during a rather intimate moment in the living room. It helped indicate who was trying to cook before walking into the kitchen, which let them run the other way before getting subjected to Thor's attempts at making an “authentic Midgardian meal”, Steve's arguing with the modern technology, or Tony throwing things together half-drunk and with no sleep for 2 straight days.

 

Sometimes it was a problem, though. This was one of these times. Bruce had developed the bad habit of walking silently, it was partly because he didn't want to bother anyone by walking too loudly- still waiting for the other shoe to drop and they'll kick him out- and partly because it had saved his neck more than a few times. Which meant that he was within earshot well before the relaxed occupants of the room would notice him, which they didn't. It was Clint and Tony, and Bruce could hear a clinking of glasses that indicated they were drinking.

 

“Not that I'm terribly bothered by our little drinking sessions,” Tony was saying, “But how much longer is this really going to keep going on?”

 

Bruce paused then, and immediately felt guilty about it. Sure, Tony had a reputation of fucking anything that moves, but it was a bit silly to leap to that conclusion. Clint and Bruce had been together for a few months, Clint had been the one to insist he had no interest seeing other people, he should be more secure by now.

 

There was silence for a moment, broken only by soft footsteps before Clint answered, “Well it's not exactly an easy situation.”

 

“It never is, not for anyone in any relationship,” Tony was insisting, Bruce's breath caught when he heard that word and decided to stay still, “you're overcomplicating it, just tell him already.”

 

“This isn't just a normal relationship, Tony!” he snapped back. Footsteps again, possibly pacing.

 

“It's more normal than you're giving it credit for.”

 

“Except that when most people upset their boyfriend- they don't have to worry about him snapping them in two!”

 

Bruce whinced at that, leaning against the wall. That couldn't be right, Clint couldn't think he'd do that...

 

He heard Tony groan, “I can't believe you still think that's a concern.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Clint scoffed, “Have you ever broken up with someone? Because even people who _can't_ turn into a giant green rage monster usually end up wanting to hurt you. I don't have your suit or Cap's super strength, if he gets that mad at me then I'm screwed!”

 

The conversation continued, but Bruce couldn't follow it. His focus was on his heartbeat which suddenly felt like a hammer pounding his entire body. Even. Steady. There was no risk in that heartbeat, only pain. Not really sure what else to do, and knowing that the closest bar in the building was on the other side of the room he was still hovering just outside of, Bruce calmly strode into the room. He strode past Tony's attempts to remain casual while greeting him and Clint's stony silence, ducked behind the bar and found the largest bottle of whiskey. Someone pointed out that he didn't drink, to which he just shrugged as he walked out of the room. He heard Tony asking JARVIS to keep an eye on him, and considered the value of seeing if Thor wanted to join him. Maybe Thor could introduce Hulk to some nice post-breakup Asgardian ritual that involves destroying large forests. 


End file.
